coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Sloane
Robbie Sloane was a minor character in Coronation Street, appearing in the show in 2010 as the henchman to Tony Gordon. He was played by James Fleet. Biography Backstory Robbie Sloane was a soldier. In the mid-1990s, he was convicted of murder and sentenced to fifteen years in prison, which he went to serve at Highfield Prison. When Tony Gordon was imprisoned for the murder of Liam Connor in late 2009, he shared a cell with Robbie and the pair of them bonded, and Tony planned to use him in his plan to get revenge on ex-wife Carla Connor and other people who he felt were responsible for his downfall. Robbie agreed to help Tony, as he needed the money when he got out and wanted to use it to help out his estranged son, who was at college. 2010 In May 2010, Robbie was released from Highfield Prison after serving his sentence. He turned up at Tony's former neighbourhood Coronation Street in order to spy on Carla, as well as his enemy Roy Cropper (who Tony blamed for causing his downfall). Robbie began fleeting at Roy's cafe Roy's Rolls, and the pair of them got along well, especially as Robbie showed an interest in Roy's hobby as a train spotter. Robbie continued to update Tony on his progress and the pair put their plan into motion. The following day, Robbie uses Roy's love for trains to his advantage to urge him to attend a railway gala in York, which Roy agrees to. Robbie later breaks Tony out of prison when Tony is being rushed to hospital having suffered a suspected heart attack (which he faked). Robbie used a van to force the ambulance off the road, and used a gun to threaten Tony's guard to release him. After locking the guard and the paramedics in the ambulance, Robbie and Tony hide off on a motorbike. Robbie began posing as a potential client at Underworld, in order to get close to Carla. When Roy went away on his railway gala, Robbie went to the abandoned factory where he held Carla hostage and tied her up. He lured Hayley to the factory claiming Carla was injured, and kidnapped and tied her up as well. Tony then made his entrance at the factory, shocking the two women. Having done his bit, Robbie wanted to get paid so he could leave, but Tony urged him to get some supplies. Robbie agreed, and got barrels of flammable liquid. Once done, Tony opened the safe, only to find it empty, which didn't please Robbie. Carla and Hayley attempted to appease to Robbie to let them go, with Carla claiming that Tony would kill him. Robbie eventually turned his gun on Tony, however Tony convinced him to hand it over and pointed the gun at Robbie. Robbie attempted to appeal to Tony, claiming to think about his son. However Tony stated that Robbie's son probably wouldn't care about his father's death, calling Robbie a waste. Carla assured Robbie that Tony wouldn't murder him, as he didn't murder Liam with his own hands and gets other people to do his dirty work. Regardless though, an unhinged Tony pulls the trigger, killing Robbie outright. After Tony blew up the factory (although Hayley and Carla were safe having managed to get away), Robbie's badly damaged body along with Tony's were recovered the following day. Memorable Info Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Villains. Category:Murder Victims Category:Murderers Category:Career Criminals Category:Characters first seen in 2010. Category:Characters last seen in 2010. Category:2010 deaths. Category:Soldiers